These Feelings I Know
by lovelylouis
Summary: Albus is sure of his feelings for Scorpius whether they're good or bad. He always feels something for Scorpius or 5 Times Albus felt. / 5 Drabbles Challenge
1. Friends Forever

**A/N:** Firstly, this was long overdue. Albus and Scorpius are life. And it's really hard to fit this in word count max, but I did. I hope you enjoy it. :)

 **5 Drabbles Challenge:** Albus/Scorpius - prompt: [object] the Sorting Hat

 **Word count:** 500

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 ** _These Feelings I Know_**

* * *

The chattering and whispering of the students in the Great Hall made Albus more nervous than he already was. He stood near the back of the First Year group, anxiously waiting to be sorted, and glancing at his new classmates. Did they know, he wondered, that he was Harry Potter's son? There was no one looking at him, but still, he worried. His father's name followed him like a curse, latching onto his body and squeezing his insides. He couldn't run away no matter how much he tried.

"Are you okay?" A soft voice murmured beside him. A boy around his height, if not a smidge taller, with bright blue eyes, pale skin, blonde hair, and a kind smile stared back at him. He looked oddly familiar, but Albus pushed the thought away. He was more than certain that this was their first interaction. "You look like you might pass out," the boy teased, not unkindly, holding out his hand. "I'm Scorpius."

Albus flushed, but he grabbed the other's hand in a firm shake. "Albus. And I'm not going to faint despite what you think," he replied, voice sounding confident compared to how he really felt.

Scorpius laughed, and Albus decided he liked the sound of it. "Your legs are shaking! Or are those my legs. It's nerve wracking, isn't it?" He leaned in, glancing both ways before he whispered into his ear, like he was about to divulge a ginormous secret. "I'm actually really scared."

Albus' swallowed, looking at Scorpius who wringed his hands profusely. His smile, which he so wrongly classified as confident before, was in fact a _nervous_ smile, like Scorpius was hesitant.

"I am too," he whispered back.

This was obviously the right decision seeing as Scorpius beamed—all teeth and dimples—and nodded approvingly at him.

"Would you like to be friends?"

Albus didn't have any trouble returning the smile.

"Awesome. My parents would be pleased to know I made a friend." Scorpius rolled his eyes. "They're overprotective like that. It's nice, except when it's annoying."

Albus felt the gnawing sensation of worry start again. He never said his last name, did he? "Yeah, I get that."

Would that change Scorpius' attitude towards him? He hoped not. Other kids he met would try to be really _nice_ and _helpful_ simply because they wanted to to meet his dad.

" _Malfoy, Scorpius!"_

The hall grew silent and Albus saw the tinge of pink fill Scorpius' cheeks.

"I hope my last name doesn't change anything," Scorpius said hurriedly, looking at the Sorting Hat. He hunched his shoulders in when someone _boo'ed_ his name. "It's okay if you don't want to be my friend. I wouldn't blame you."

"You can't leave the Sorting Hat waiting, _friend,_ " Albus replied, smile so wide it hurt his face, as he pushed Scorpius forward.

Scorpius laughed as he jogged to the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on him, and Albus waited with a bated breath.

Albus knew the choice he'd tell the hat.


	2. Moments of Peace

**5 Drabbles Challenge:** Albus/Scorpius - word: insensitive

 **Word count:** 500

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

There were moments where Albus wanted silence—the deafening kind where every sound, no matter how small it may be, was heard—just to clear his mind and think. Moments like these were few and he savored every one.

Now, he wasn't exactly thinking conventional thoughts, such as what they would have for dinner or what they were going to learn tomorrow in Potions class. His thoughts revolved on issues like the growing need inside of him to be perfect or the stomach pains he seemed to have around his best friend. This wasn't healthy, per say, but it helped him release his emotions either by tears or the steady stream of simply breathing.

He so desperately needed that right now.

"And her face was the best part!" Scorpius cried, wiping imaginary tears from his eyes. He puffed out his chest, radiating cockiness and pride. The rest of his housemates ate it up. "Oh, you guys should've been there. It was comical. Her eyes were like saucers and she actually dropped her mouth open!"

Albus rubbed his temples, and not for the first time, he wished Scorpius would learn how to shut his mouth. The worst part not being his growing headache, but how he felt after thinking that. Scorpius wasn't being insensitive since he didn't even know Albus had a headache. He was having fun, and Albus didn't want to ruin that for him.

"I mean, I'm not an idiot, and she finally learned it for herself. Merlin, she actually tried a spell to see if my grade was a forgery."

"She's so self-righteous," Jacob added, a fellow Slytherin.

Oh, _Merlin_ , he wanted to leave the dorm and go somewhere quiet. He would've too, but unfortunately, the Professor's were on the night patrol right about now. He didn't fancy getting caught.

"Rose has every right to be," Albus snapped from his bed. "Her grades are gospel compared to yours."

He felt his headache relieve itself a bit when Scorpius grinned at him. It also might've been because of the momentary silence. Albus instantly regretted saying anything because the laughter's volume doubled itself.

"Well, I scored higher than her in Transfiguration. Does this make me God?" Scorpius joked, getting off his bed and heading towards Albus' bed.

"One test score doesn't even matter that much," Albus retorted, frowning as Scorpius stood at the foot of his bed. "She still has a better grade than you."

Scorpius sighed dramatically, throwing himself onto Albus' bed. "One day I'll beat her, and you'll see. Then you'll _have_ to praise me," Scorpius said, from where he was laying next to him, and winked. "I'm tired, Albus. Sing me to sleep."

Albus flicked Scorpius' forehead, but he couldn't hide his smile. The other boys took Scorpius' words as their cue to sleep, too.

"Are you okay?" Scorpius whispered, his blue eyes filled with concern.

Albus nodded. "I'm better now."

"Great." Scorpius smiled, fluttering his eyes shut. "Let's sleep."

And so he did, matching his breaths with Scorpius'.


	3. It Stems From Within

**5 Drabble Challenge:** Scorbus - (word) Gross

 **Word Count:** 500

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

Albus had always known that he wasn't . . . normal. And, no, this wasn't referring to the fact that he was a wizard. This was based on his sexual desires compared to the majority of the male population. Or the majority of the kids at Hogwarts. It wasn't as if homosexuality was wrong or evil. He had only assumed he was heterosexual.

But Albus was not straight.

His own gay revelation came in the form of Scorpius Malfoy.

It had been an ordinary day when Albus suddenly realized he wouldn't mind kissing Scorpius—no, that he _wanted_ to kiss Scorpius. It scared him at first. He didn't want Scorpius to hate him or feel grossed out by Albus' feelings. So Albus kept these feelings, _these desires,_ to himself and locked them away in his heart.

From then on out, he did his best to try and fall out of love. (Albus didn't even realize he had fallen in the first place.) He distanced himself from Scorpius bit by bit, but not unbearably or obviously so that Scorpius questioned it. He was studying with Rose or in the library with other classmates whenever Scorpius would question where he went. It was always something along those lines. Of course, Albus still hanged out with him. Just not as often as they used to and with other people present.

His heart wouldn't be able to handle the two of them being alone.

He was afraid his feelings would be uncontrollable and that he'd just come out and say _I love you_ if Scorpius so much as smiled at him. (That one smile where his eyes shone with stars and his dimples came out. That one always got to him.) But the truth of the matter was that Albus _wanted_ to laugh and smile with Scorpius, even if it pained his heart, because then he'd be able to simply _exist_ with Scorpius.

It'd sure beat the jealousy swirling inside of him as he watched Rose and Scorpius banter.

He hated the fact that he liked Scorpius because then he wouldn't feel this unreasonable _hate_ towards his own cousin! Rose and Albus were supposed to be studying. That's what he had told Scorpius when he asked. Albus wasn't expecting Scorpius to invite himself to their meetup. But now that he had, Albus was feeling absolutely _gross._ The jealousy consumed him.

Albus sighed, he couldn't take the sickening sight anymore. Besides, they had been here for an hour. It wasn't much since they usually studied for two or more hours, but it'd have to do. He packed his quills and scrolls into his bag, he cleared his throat.

The pair stopped and looked at him.

"I'm gonna go," Albus began, smiling apologetically. "There's something I have to do. See you later."

Scorpius frowned. "Wait. I'll go with you. Let me just get my things."

Albus smiled, it was a grimace. "It's fine. Continue studying with Rose. I don't mind."

He left quickly, not giving Scorpius the time to follow.


	4. Being With You

**Prompt:** Gryffindor common room

 **Word count:** 500

Albus rested his head against Rose's lap, the rest of his body taking up the other third of the couch. He didn't feel too bad about practically hoarding an entire couch in the Gryffindor common room because there were other couches to sit on. Besides, he deserved this.

Exams were over and he was wiped. Taking N.E.W.T classes did that to a person. He was planning to head over to his own dorm and pass out on his bed, but then he'd have to go all the way to the dungeons which was too far for his tired state.

"Your head is heavy," Rose whined, her voice slightly muffled since it was pressed into the couch. "Get off me, Al."

"I can't. I physically cannot. You're going to have to throw me off your lap if you want me gone," he groaned.

"Crap, my arms are literal noodles right now."

They both groaned, but neither of them moved an inch. It wasn't until they heard the door swing open and a familiar whistling that Albus groaned loudly and squirmed.

"Albus, love, where are you?" Scorpius called out, his face breaking out into a grin when he saw his boyfriend lying half-dead. "Now, what are you doing here?"

"Dying," Albus deadpanned, his traitorous lips curling into a fond smile.

"How the hell did you get in?" Rose asked incredulously. "You need a password."

Scorpius laughed. "The Fat Lady loves me. She knows I can do no wrong, so she lets me in."

"That's wrong on so many levels." Rose wrinkled her nose.

"She's such a romantic, you know. I told her Albus was here and I was dying to see him, so she opened up." Scorpius crouched down so hr was at eye level with Albus. He caressed Albus' cheeks gently. "I'm so glad she did."

Albus flushed, leaning into Scorpius' touch. "Me, too."

Rose groaned, standing up abruptly. "Nope. I'm not gonna be here and see you two be sickeningly cute. I'd rather gouge my eyes out." Albus yelped as he tumbled onto Scorpius who also fell backwards. "The couch is all yours."

"Thanks, Rose." Scorpius pulled Albus and himself to their feet and they threw themselves onto the couch. Albus giggled and Scorpius huffed out a breath. They settled into a comfortable position. Albus let himself be cradled by Scorpius.

"Ugh, I needed this so bad," Albus murmured, pressing his face deeper into the crook of Scorpius' neck.

"Me, too." Albus felt Scorpius' lips moving against his hair. "I love you, Al."

Albus smiled, pressing a chaste kiss on Scorpius' neck. "I love you, Scor."

They sighed contently, enjoying the feeling of being so close to one another.

"Hold up. What the hell? This is my common room!" Rose' voice carried itself down the stairs before she appeared in front of them. Arms crossed, foot tapping, and eyes narrowed, her small frame stared menacingly down at them. "Out. Now."

Albus and Scorpius laughed their way outside.


	5. My Love

**Prompt:** Champion

 **Word Count:** 500

It was the last game of the year and the stands were in chaos. Albus himself was decked out in a Slytherin Quidditch jersey proudly presenting his boyfriend's number and last name. Half of his face was colored in this horrendous shade of green while the other side remained thankfully free of paint, save for two black horizontal stripes.

Now, Albus wasn't the biggest fan of Quidditch that he'd wear face paint at a regular game. No, this was a special occasion. It was Seventh Year and the last game of his Hogwarts career. It was also—the actual reason he went so extra—the last game Scorpius, his boyfriend, would ever play as a Slytherin. And, yes, it was the Championship game. So Albus believed he was completely entitled to cheer as best as he can for Scorpius so much so that he even dressed for it.

He was going to be the best and loudest cheerboy for Scorpius.

Of course, this meant sitting at the front of the stands on Slytherin's side and making small fireworks that spelt out Scorpius' name. He screamed himself hoarse throughout the entire game. And what a game bludgers

Albus was at the edge of his seat most of the time, biting his nails nervously when Scorpius' broomed to low for his liking. Hufflepuff was not a House to be taken lightly. They were aggressive on the field. Their Beater's swung their bats harshly towards Scorpius. Albus was both pleased and displeased at this. He was glad they had targeted Scorpius as threat to annihilate, but he was not so happy that they wanted to annihilate him.

Scorpius, however, was not Captain for no reason. His skill as a Chaser was superb and the bludgers were no match for him. The players danced around one another. Albus almost didn't want the game to end because watching Scorpius was a treat for sore eyes. But the Slytherin seeker caught the snitch and he got up onto his feet and yelled victory.

"Slytherin has won the Quidditch Cup! Slytherin wins!"

Albus grinned as Scorpius did a few loops on his broom. The crowd around him was wild and the pride inside him grew three times bigger. His heart swelled when Scorpius flew his broom over to where he stood.

"You won!" Albus yelled, his grin uncontainable. "You did it!"

Scorpius laughed, cheeks red and breath heavy. "I know, I know!"

"You were amazing." Albus leaned as far as he could go and Scorpius did so too. They shared a chaste and brief kiss. "You were so beautiful."

"Come down to the field," Scorpius said hurriedly when his team called him over. "Hurry. I want to hug you so much."

Albus nodded and made his way through the crowd and down the stairs. God, he couldn't wait to shower Scorpius in kisses and hugs. The need to pamper and spoil him was the only thing in Albus' mind.

He ran as fast as he could to his champion.


End file.
